vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
103455-starting-to-wonder
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Just as you easily assume they're doing nothing, they could very well be doing something just as easily. The difference here is, you're mad so you'll only see your side of it. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- You mean what they've been doing since headstart? | |} ---- ---- Oh I'm sorry have they ? Just banning people left right and center for shits and giggles ? Well there you go.. You've seen ?? That's amazing. Sounds more like you "read' on the forums about some idiot who got caught hacking/botting. | |} ---- ---- Sarcasm only works if you're right. Feel free to browse the forum (perhaps reddit if you can stand that trashpile of a website) and see the threads about people getting mistakenly suspended. Carbine even acknowledged that they were in the wrong but refused compensate these people. | |} ---- So what do you want now? I dont get it... you all are complaining about them not insta-banning people. Now you're complaining about them Insta-banning people..... It's either, or. you can't have both. Perhaps they have learned from their mistake and now do more research before a ban? Then all the complaining has paid off and now this is the result you get. | |} ---- So because it's on reddit, it's believable? | |} ---- Ofcourse, everything on the internet is true. reddit=internet=true. I even have proof for this claim http://uncyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Proof_that_everything_on_the_internet_is_true And you can't say it's not. cause it's on the internet! | |} ---- I believe everything I read on the internet .... i'm just that gullible. No, just no. A handful of those that came to the forums about being wrongfully banned were replied to about getting their accounts back. Some of them stayed banned because they had been caught out and tried to blag their way out of it. Anyone can say they were wrongfully suspended. Turns out only a few of those claiming to be were wrongfully banned, the rest deserved it. | |} ---- You misunderstand me. I don't much care whether they will ban these cheaters or not. There have already been exploits that went unpunished, not like it matters at this point. I'm simply stating that in the past the team has suspended accounts without investigating them first. Make of that what you will. I never said that there were many people getting unjustly suspended. Just that it happened. Putting words in my mouth there. | |} ---- Wanna know what I make out of that? Nothing. Because you don't know whether they did or didn't. Your argument is all speculation, and it's and an old and highly repeated topic. | |} ---- ---- Have you even seen the evidence in this case? It is 100% damning... :rolleyes: Don't start any nonsense about "people can fake these videos" please. No. Just no. | |} ---- It's all a conspiracy I tell you. Carbine is out to stop people from playing, and not make profits. | |} ---- I actually commented on the thread posting the video but my comment was deleted. Never said it should be hard to get them banned. Also: if they could fake the moon landing then they can fake these videos!! /tinfoilhat | |} ---- ---- Those people were caught by the filter that detects botters, and the vast majority of them actually were botting. Whether they were doing it themselves or their account had been hacked and botting was going on without their knowledge, the activity was still happening on their accounts. That's not the same as trying to find and ban people using an exploit in PVP. | |} ---- ---- No, not referring to those who had their account stolen and used for nefarious purposes. It's perfectly understandable that those had to get suspended to immediately lock out the hacker from the account. | |} ---- I...i love your profile pic | |} ---- ----